


Million Dollar Kiss

by TheAuthor44



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: An edited version of events from "Million Dollar Smile" - What if Betty had confronted Dream!Daniel about them sleeping together instead of losing the ability to speak and being paralyzed by shock. Which makes her wonder, just exactly what is a dream and what's reality?
Relationships: Daniel Meade & Betty Suarez, Daniel Meade/Betty Suarez
Kudos: 15





	Million Dollar Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ten years later and these two still inspire me! I guess it helps that they had one of the most ambiguous romantic endings in the history of television - but I digress. The idea came from a LiveJournal (yes, that still exists) entry I read about the finale, which suggested that the final episode wasn't the best place for a Detty kiss, but rather Betty's dream sequence a few episodes before!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You really are a monster.” Daniel said, venom spitting from his words.

“What?”

“The Million Dollar Bra shoot. Like you don't know.”

“Daniel, wait. The bra shoot? That's today?” Betty asked, chasing him all the way towards his office.

“Yeah, it's today. Or it was until you sabotaged it.”

“No. No, I didn't sabotage it. The head publicist changed the bra's schedule on you.”

“How did you know that?” 

“I didn't. Look, Daniel, I can fix this. I know Eve's assistant, Alison. I can get her to help us.”

“Just give it a rest. How dumb do you think I am, Betty?” Daniel said, as he fought against a post-it stuck to his hand … and appeared to be losing.

“I don't think that you're dumb. And I don't know what I did to make you hate me.” Betty paused, taking pity on her friend as she grabbed the blue sticky note off of his hand before continuing. “But I can assure you, we are on the same team. And the last thing I am is a liar.”

“Oh, yeah?” Daniel said, pulling out a newspaper from a desk drawer. It had the words ‘JETER CHEATER’ in big, black letters, accompanied by a candid shot of her hiding her face behind a man that was definitely not Derek Jeter. “I can't believe I ever slept with you, Betty.”

Betty’s eyes widened, completely in shock. Sure, a lot of things were different in this ‘perfect teeth world’; but this was something she never in her wildest dreams could have even imagined as a possibility. 

“Wait … DANIEL!” Betty said, albeit a bit too loud, as she followed Daniel into his office closing the door behind her. He took a few more steps towards his desk, before pivoting around to face her again.

“You know, I wish you could know what it was like to have your heart crushed. But you would actually have to have a heart for that to even be remotely possible.” 

“Daniel…” 

Betty had never seen him look at her that way before, his eyes filled with pain. Daniel really seemed to hate her, and in this reality it seemed like she gave him every reason to. While Betty wanted nothing more than to mend their friendship, she still couldn’t get over the fact that  **_SHE SLEPT WITH DANIEL!!!_ ** Or at least, this version of her did. 

“No, you know what Betty, I’ve had just about enough. We have an incredible night of passion…”

“Night of passion?”

“And I actually thought, ‘huh, maybe this will change things’ especially with all the sexual tension finally dissolved after four years…”

“Sexual tension? Daniel…” 

“But no, you’re still as cruel as ever. You used me Betty, and that’s not even the worst part.” Daniel started to say, inching closer with every word. 

“Daniel, I … I don’t know what to say.” Betty turned around out of shame, unable to face him. She had never seen Daniel like this. So forceful, so honest, so sexy… No! No not sexy…

“The worst part is,” Daniel said, grabbing her by the hand and spinning her around to face him, “I still want you.” 

Before she could say another word, Daniel’s other hand tangled itself into her hair, grabbing her by the back of the head, and pulling her in for a fiery kiss. The minute their lips made contact, Betty’s mind began racing - thinking a million different things at once. All of which got silenced as Daniel deepened the kiss. The only thought occupying Betty’s mind then, was ‘ _ Kissing him shouldn’t feel this good … but it does _ . As if on instinct, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She tilted her head, the sensation sending chills down her spine… before she suddenly realized what she was doing. 

Betty was the first to pull away, as she suddenly felt very claustrophobic, but stayed for a moment in Daniel’s arms. Looking into his eyes, she realized what that look he had been giving her all day was -  **_lust_ ** . It may have been masked in hurt feelings and betrayal, but it was there. She just didn’t recognize it coming from Daniel. 

“I have to … um…” Betty said, trying to catch her breath. Once out of the office, she only made it as far as her old desk before she stopped, waiting for her heart to stop racing. 

“Wow!” Dr. Frankel said, sneaking up behind her, which didn’t help. “That was some kiss.”

“I, I don’t know how that happened…” Betty trailed off, honestly confused. 

“Well, because you were never his ‘sweet little assistant’, I guess this Daniel was able to see you as a real, flesh and blood woman - one that he likes very, very much.” 

“No, that would never happen.” She replied, entering full denial.

“Hey don’t look at me, it’s your subconscious.” Dr. Frankel said, before disappearing.

“I can’t believe that Daniel and I … that we would ever,  _ ever _ ....” Betty shouted out in total disbelief.

“I can’t believe you slept with him either.” Wilhelmina said, coming over on her blackberry and interrupting Betty’s train of thought. 

* * *

In all the chaos of getting her braces off, and the photo shoot, Betty had totally forgotten about a certain part of her, obviously, concussion induced daydream. That is, until Daniel gave her a newly familiar look, when he saw her without her braces for the first time. She didn’t have a second to talk to him about anything after that, until he came over to her mid-photo shoot.

“Hey. How do your teeth feel?”

“Weird. Fine. Naked.” Saying that word around Daniel would never be the same again.

“Yeah.” There Daniel went giving her that look again. Betty decided not to say anything, realizing that some things were better off staying in dreamland.

“So, I have to get home. My family is planning something for me to celebrate.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go get checked out by a doctor? You took a pretty bad fall.” Daniel said, genuinely worried.

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Okay. I meant to ask, what did you mean when you said ‘I got my wish’?” 

“Oh, that was just … nothing. It’s silly. I had one of those  _ It’s A Wonderful Life _ type dreams where I saw how life would be if I never needed braces.”

“Really? Well, is there anything you’re looking forward to now that the dream is a reality?” Betty knew Daniel was joking, but still she felt her heart race. 

“Nope. Not a thing. Except maybe the hair….” Betty said, getting the same pit in her stomach every time she lied. Brushing it off, she gave Daniel an overly aggressive, ‘friends only’ pat on the arm before making her exit. “I’ll see you later.” 

As she left the museum, Betty turned around and saw Daniel dash after Amanda down a corridor. Sighing, she remembered why their subconscious kiss had seemed so unrealistic. The real Daniel always went after the obvious, and Betty doubted there would ever be a day, in real life, when he would be chasing after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! See what I did at the end there? I still wish there had been some kind of kiss - or even just more of an on-screen discussion about certain people's feelings (I'm looking at you Betty Suarez because Daniel makes himself pretty clear in his final 'Letter From The Editor' that was a bonus feature on the UB website for fans that you can read here:   
> https://daniel-betty.livejournal.com/713324.html )   
> I'm still very happy with what we got, and all the wonderful fan fiction it has inspired. Ugly Betty you have resurrected my will to write - for that I'll love you forever :)


End file.
